powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare in Amber Beach
'Nightmare in Amber Beach'http://cabletvt.powerrangermail.net/index.php/topic,5806.0.html is the third episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. The Pink Ranger's turn to use the Dino Super Drive Saber occurs in this episode & the final appearance of the Dino Charge Megazord Stego-Raptor Formation Synopsis Shelby receives a pillow from an unknown sender. When she uses it to take a nap, she starts living a nightmare. The Rangers suspect this must be from Snide so they all make sure to stay awake, but that proves to be harder than they thought. In a backstory, Shelby must also deal with her father, who has very high expectations of his daughter. Plot The episode starts with Riley waiting for Shelby to come out. Shelby comes and shows him her B exam note. They return to the Dino Bite Cafe and the others are told it, to which they are confused as to why she is complaining about such a good grade, to which he replies B is not enough of a rank for the standards of her family. Just then, her father arrives and criticizes the result. He tells her that she needs to study really hard if she wants to run Watkins Ice Cream, which is her family's company and business. He also gives everyone his company's ice cream pamphlets. Shelby tells him that she will retake the test. She sits at the table, and starts studying, when Heckyl comes and says that she is looking exhausted. He tells her to not forget to rest, to which she replies that she will sleep after her grades are at the maximum, to which Heckyl silently murmurs, ensuring she will sleep sooner than that, already thinking about his next plan. Heckyl goes to a cell within the ship and gently wakes Nightmare from his slumber, telling him he just got his dream job. Back at the Cafe, Heckyl delivers a package to Shelby. Shelby opened it, revealing a pillow. She decides to take a quick nap. Upon placing her head on it, Nightmare came into her dreams and gave her the illusion the others were Vivix. She started to attack the other Rangers, When Shelby went for Tyler, she slashed the pillow in half and broke free of the monster's control. Nightmare came out of her mind and revealed himself before them. Before Ivan could attack, Nightmare disappeared, taunting them with a stark reminder they must sleep eventually. At the base, the Rangers are trying to stay awake. While Kendall analyzes the pillow, Tyler juggles, Shelby studies for her test, Chase and Koda play video games, and Ivan and Riley practice their fighting skills with their blades. After staying up all night, Kendall finds out the truth about the pillow and how it plays a role in being the main source of Nightmare's powers. Back at the evil lair, Nightmare informs Heckyl the Rangers are making things difficult for him and are turning into a nightmare of a problem, to which Heckyl requests Fury to sic the real Vivix on them. At the Dino Bite Cafe, Shelby's dad is taken aback when he discovers she is studying dinosaurs rather than business, to which she says it is boring. To prove her wrong, he demonstrates how to make profit by separating its ingredients and doing the math on how much they cost combined. He then makes a Bronto Burger personally and has four dollars of profit with it, showing her what business is all about in a humorous and fun way. In the city, the rangers rendezvous with the Vivix and fight back. However, they are too tired to finish even the first wave easily. To that end, they use their Dino Blasters. However, a second wave comes in and Ivan destroys them. Just when the other Rangers were about to thank him, Ivan shoots at them. They find out Ivan is sleepwalking and try to wake him up, but to no avail. They take him back to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum after he collapses and find a pillow in the bread truck. Koda snaps it in half, freeing Ivan, who promptly thanks him. Elsewhere, Riley and Shelby were heading straight for the test. Shelby's dad comes and wishes her good luck. However, upon gazing a little girl with her father, who says she wants to find dinosaurs too, to which her dad encourages her. he realizes he needs to let her follow her dreams and never acknowledged it is not what his daughter wants, and following his wish will never make her truly happy. Riley drops off Shelby at the college. As Riley is about to take off, he fails to notice a pillow in his helmet. He falls under Nightmare's control and is directed to bring his Energem to Fury. Back at the Dino Bite Cafe, Heckyl is putting the Rangers to sleep and taking their Energems one by one. But as soon as he is about to leave, Shelby walks in and catches him red-handed. Heckyl was about to put her to sleep as well, but Shelby blasted the pillow and woke everyone up. The Rangers question Heckyl if he works for Snide. As his neck symbol starts to glow, Heckyl denies this and Snide reveals himself, taking over control and changing bodies with Heckyl before their very eyes, much to their shock, as they comprehend their worst enemy was hiding amongst them all this time. Snide says they were lucky this time, but that he eventually will find their base, take the Energems, and rip each of them to shreds, from head to toe. At the junkyard, Riley meets up with Fury and Curio and is about to give Fury his Energem. But the other Rangers blasted Fury and Curio and Riley woke up in the nick of time, causing Nightmare to leave Riley's mind. Fury takes his leave and encharges Curio and Nightmare to defeat the heroes. Nevertheless, they use their Dino Blasters and Dino Sabers to defeat Nightmare as Curio frantically evades their strikes. Nightmare then enlarges after being hit with the Magna Beam. The Rangers summon their Zords. Ivan controls the Ptera Charge Megazord, Tyler commands the Plesio Charge Megazord, and the others use the Dino Charge Megazord Stego-Raptor Formation to weaken Nightmare in a devastating triple assault. Shelby uses the Dino Super Drive Saber to finish off Nightmare personally. Back at the museum, after Shelby finished a tour, her dad came and said he was proud of her. He said she can study dinosaurs if it makes her happy, as it is her passion. Shelby thanks him and asks one more favor to him. Down at the base, the heroes are surprised with an ice cream dinosaur cake. Koda was about to take a big bite with his mouth, but Shelby told him to get plates as the Rangers and Keeper gather to eat. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Ryan Carter - Heckyl * Richard Simpson - Keeper * Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) * Estevez Gillespie - Wrench and Curio (voice) * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice and Snide (voice) * Jacque Drew - Nightmare (voice) * Stig Eldred - Narrator * James Gaylyn - Mr. Watkins * Deejay Williams - Little girl's father Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger – T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Morpher Blast) (x2), T-Rex (Battle Mode), Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive *Dino Charge Black Ranger – Para + Para (Dino Morpher Blast) (x2), Para (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Stego + Stego (Dino Morpher Blast) (x2), Stego (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Green Ranger – Raptor + Raptor (Dino Morpher Blast), Raptor (Power Slash), Raptor (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Pink Ranger –Tricera + Tricera (Dino Morpher Blast) (x2), Tricera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) *Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Purple Ranger – N/A Errors *During the battle near the end of the episode, the Rangers peculiarly refer to themselves as "Power Rangers Dino Super'' Charge. *When Shelby shot the pillow, Tyler instantly woke up in the background, but in his shot, he woke up again.'' *After Snide leaves the museum, Kendall received a signal from her Dino Com showing that Riley was heading for the junkyard, but no one contacted her. (Riley was asleep at the time, and the other Rangers were with her, so receiving a signal does not make any sense, unless it was from the computer at the base reacting to an alert situation.) *When the Rangers shot at Curio and Fury, as well as the pillow Curio was holding, Curio lands in the wrong direction. (They should have landed in similar spots, next to each other, but Curio lands in an unknown corner with a bunch of tires for comedic effect.) *When Nightmare leaves Riley's head, Fury swings his arm at Riley for a backhand since he is turned in the opposite direction, but, in the impact shot, Fury uppercuts him. Notes *The name of the episode is a reference from the horror film, . *This is the episode in which the Rangers find out that Heckyl and Snide are essentially the same, meaning that his plan chronologically lasted only for a few days according to how the previous episode as well as this one played out. *When Snide vowed that he would know the rangers' base's location and destroy them, and disappeared, Shelby said "Wait, he doesn't know where our base is?". This shows clearly that the rangers don't know what happened with Heckyl/Snide in the ship and that they were afraid of their Energems being stolen because they, until that moment, knew that Heckyl knew about their base. *James Gaylyn, the actor that played Zeltrax in Dino Thunder and Colonel Mason Truman in RPM, among other roles, returns as Shelby's father. *Nightmare was Destroyed *Another Kyoryuger reference is shown. In one scene, Koda was doing squats, just as his counterpart. https://twitter.com/Yoshistunts/status/699818190956683264 *This episode marks the first time the Dino Super Drive Saber is summoned and used by two Rangers. This suggests that only one Saber is allowed per Megazord combination. But, because Ivan did not summon his Dino Super Drive Saber, while he was in the Ptera Charge Megazord, this is optional. *This episode and the following episode's air dates were swapped. *This episode shared elements from two episodes of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. **''Putty on the Brain'': The Rangers mistaken each other for Enemy Foot Soldiers. **''Grumble Bee'': Shelby getting upset over a B and trying to study to get a better grade. **This episode also shares elements with ''Crystal of Nightmares'' (also from MMPR), ''Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers'' (Zeo), ''Dream Battle'' (Lost Galaxy), ''In Your Dreams'' (Dino Thunder), and ''Broken Dreams'' (Samurai), all about Rangers being attacked in dreams or the monsters being sleep themed. See Also (fight Footage) (fight footage & story)